Just Let me Stay a Little While Longer
by Allyrion
Summary: Sylvanas has captured the Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Jaina Proudmoore. What designs does the captivating Dark Ranger have for her gorgeous prisoner?


"Have her brought to me. Unharmed."

Sylvanas Windrunner, former Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Banshee Queen of the Undercity, Dark Lady of the Forsaken, did not hesitate when she heard the news. Standing in her throne room with her various Undead advisors, the Queen knew that her guest was a special one.

It was not fair to call Sylvanas truly Undead. When one considered the word, they expected cold necromancy; black-eyed Death Knights, shambling skeletons, putrifying abominations. Sylvanas was more than that. Despite death, she had control of her natural body once more. And that form was a High-Elf of Quel'Thalas, the beautiful eldest of the Windrunner sisters.

The Elven beauty still persevered, corrupted, muted, but still there. A cowled hood shadowed shining red eyes, the ornate breastplate that bore her ample bosom baring a slim, tapered midriff. Few of her subjects would have cared to judge her beautiful; few of her enemies had had the opportunity to behold it.

Sylvanas Windrunner was no longer a mindless Undead. Her mind was free from the Lich King, even if she was a spirit trapped in her own body. Above all, she was independent, enforcing a cold iron will to pursue her own interests as the leader of the Forsaken.

As an abomination, preceded by his stench, dragged in the prisoner by chain, Sylvanas regarded one who had yet to be similarly cursed by Undeath, but had an indomitable will of her own.

Disastrous experience had hardened the spirit of Jaina Proudmoore. As if to mark it, her hair had gone white, a visual symbol of her transition from youthful idealism to disenfranchised adulthood. Only a streak of blonde remained to mark her tormented youth.

Jaina had rarely been fortunate. A lover turned traitor and brought to justice, a fanatical father who died with her assistance, a desire for peace broken by endless resistance, and finally the destruction of Theramore and many she cared about. All this featured into the life of this persevering young woman, aged before her time by hate and circumstance.

One could hardly say that Sylvanas had been fortunate either. Fighting valiantly for her people, struck down in Arthas' bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, tortured, mutilated, and raised into a Banshee spirit. Both women were souls who had suffered much in the history of Azeroth, but remained alive, here together. Perhaps that joined misfortune, a sense of connection, was what made Sylvanas bring Jaina before her, alive and unharmed.

"Leave us. Now."

Sylvanas' rule was law in the Undercity. Her advisors and the abomination left without comment, leaving the two alone in the throne room. Sylvanas sat back into her seat, holding Jaina's chain as she did so.

"We meet at last, Jaina. I've heard much about you."

"Go to hell." Jaina spat the words out defiantly, heedlessly. "Your pathetic Horde may have won this time, but I'll be damned if I have to linger. Kill me and be done with it."

The words echoed in Sylvanas' mind. It reminded her of Arthas denying her the quick death she sought, and then her subsequent attempt to do the same to him. Sylvanas regarded the furious young woman before her without expression.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be," she finally remarked. "On the contrary, I have quite a bit of respect for you."

Jaina gazed suspiciously at the Banshee Queen. "Like hell. Release me or kill me, but do not toy with me."

"I quite like you just where you are." Sylvanas stroked her bow propped up against her dark throne. "However, you have been quite a nuisance to the Horde over time. You must be at least taught...a lesson."

A glimpse of fear entered Jaina's eyes, then the rage returned. "Screw you, bitch."

Sylvanas laughed. Her red eyes gazed into the blazingly defiant blue ones. Beneath the fierceness Sylvanas could still see the youthful beauty that had caught the eye of a young Crown Prince of Lordaeron, and that of Quel'Thalas as well.

"I have a problem you can help me with. You see, my body is still quite...alive, unlike most of my subjects. As a result, they are woefully ill-equipped to address my needs. I think you can help me with that."

Sylvanas tugged on the chain with sudden strength, sending Jaina staggering forward a few meters.

"Not that I'm giving you a choice in the matter, either."

Sylvanas rose as Jaina coughed, the chain having dug into her neck cruelly. She undid the clasp of her cloak, throwing it aside, unleashing long locks of blonde-white hair and the two long thin ears of Elvenkind. "You are going to help me, whether you like it or not. But this does not have to be so unpleasant for you. I hope you may even find joy in this."

Jaina could still not reply between coughing. Her head bowed, she heard the sound of Sylvanas undoing yet another clasp. As she looked up, she saw the final stages of the Dark Lady of the Forsaken removing her breastplate with both hands behind her back. Sylvanas grinned at her captive seductively as the garment dislodged from its lodging on her bosom, then tossed it to the ground onto her cloak, the sound muffled.

Sylvanas Windrunner was bared from the waist up, her breasts, the same pale blue colour of her skin, were large and proud. Hard nipples portruded from dark blue aereolas. The sight was mildly unsettling but immensely arousing. Against her will, Jaina felt a faint stirring in her loins.

"Do you like what you see?" Sylvanas said huskily to her captive.

"You are a twisted bitch, Sylvanas."

"I am what circumstance made me to be, Jaina," Sylvanas said. "Just like you, whether you admit it or not. We have more in common than you might expect." When Jaina did not reply, Sylvanas shook her head. Her breasts wiggled with the movement. "I guess you aren't impressed yet. Maybe if I showed you the whole package..."

"Fuck-"

Sylvanas' hand darted lightning quick to the leash and dragged her forward again. Jaina's words were cut off once more, her breath denied to her. As her captive coughed and sucked in air, Sylvanas unclasped her vambraces, tossing them to the side, then did the same to her shoulderpads, each marked with a set of skulls. Jaina began to recover and looked up as Sylvanas put one hand on each of her hips, then started to pull down her pants.

It wasn't far to reveal the thicket of blonde hair between Sylvanas' thighs, a perfect trim that once again gave Jaina a jolt of arousal. Sylvanas slid her garment down to her feet, slowly, seductively, then lifted her feet one by one to toss it aside.

The Dark Lady of the Forsaken was now completely nude before Jaina save for a pair of leather boots. Jaina could not help but see the beauty of the corrupted Elf's body, ripe with arousal. She could feel further moisture developing between her legs, against her will.

Sylvanas sat back on her throne, looking at her captive. "You are a lovely girl, Jaina. Believe it or not, I do want you to enjoy this as well. If you do this right for me...well...you may find my gratitude rewarding."

"I don't-"

Sylvanas tugged on the chain for a third time. This brought Jaina forward right onto Sylvanas. Jaina's face pressed against those shapely breasts and met hard resistance from the nipples that centered them. As Jaina coughed, Sylvanas grabbed her head roughly with both hands, holding Jaina's face in front of hers. The coughing slowly subsided. Jaina looked at Sylvanas' face rematerializing before her.

And then the Banshee Queen brought their faces together, locking her lips with Jaina Proudmoore.

Jaina resisted. Her hands manacled together were useless, her body bruised from her capture. All she could do was try to seal her lips against Sylvanas', deny entrance to her tongue. For a moment she was successful, but then Jaina was unsure whether she slackened or the Dark Ranger was simply too strong. The Banshee Queen's tongue suddenly broke though. Jaina lost herself in the moment for the first time, until Sylvanas herself broke the lengthy kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sylvanas said with a smile. Jaina flushed.

"Please don't make me do this..." Jaina's voice sounded weaker than ever. "Just let me die, Sylvanas."

"You don't want that, Jaina." Sylvanas' voice rang with an iron certainty. "I am your hope out of this place. I can relate to you like few can. And I am giving you your freedom...for a price."

Sylvanas grasped Jaina's head once more. "This is the price, Jaina."

She forced the blonde head downwards. Taking care to force Jaina in the cleft between breasts, Sylvanas began to open her legs, spreading them wide. She took great joy in forcing Jaina through her nest of blonde pubic hair, the sensation wonderful to behold.

Sylvanas Windrunner leaned back, exposing her pussy as much as she could, keeping both hands firmly clamped on her prisoner's head. Then she forced the beautiful blonde face of Jaina Proudmoore into her glistening snatch.

Sylvanas' pussy was a wonderful specimen of womanhood, Jaina considered dimly as her face was pushed forward. Moisture doused the pink folds, signifying Sylvanas' immense arousal. Clearly, the Dark Lady of the Forsaken had not done anything of this kind for some time. Jaina's mouth refused to open but she took a smell and found it delightfully wicked. She had never gone down on another woman before.

The Banshee Queen jerked Jaina's head backwards. The Archmage's lower face was covered in cunt juices, but her lips were primly closed. "You obviously weren't listening my dear," Sylvanas said crossly. "Perhaps I should make it clearer."

Sylvanas inserted a finger into her moist cunt and brought it out glistening. "I want you to lick my pussy. I don't want you to stop until I cum. And I will let you free." She took the moist finger and pushed it through Jaina's lips.

The taste was delicious, Jaina reflected. Shame coloured her glistening cheeks. She could only imagine how the scene would look to outsiders entering the throne room; the kneeling blonde head nestled between the spread thighs of the Banshee Queen.

"Lick me."

Sylvanas forced Jaina's face into her vagina once more. Against her will, Jaina's tongue darted forward in the inside of her mouth toward that moist pussy, but the lips would not allow egress. Sylvanas pulled Jaina's head back again impatiently, rage in her eyes, and slapped her.

"Don't force me to truly hurt you," Sylvanas said. "Just..." her voice grew softer, away from the hard iron tones of the Banshee Queen. Jaina was suprised to hear how vulnerable she sounded, so suddenly. Sylvanas breathed one more word, achingly, desiringly, piteously.

"Please..."

Softer than before, Sylvanas pushed Jaina's face back against her. And suddenly, the Banshee Queen felt a hot, moist tongue emerge to flick experimentally at her dripping cunt.

The sensation of first touch was electric. Sylvanas let out a moan of repressed lust finally fulfilled. Looking down, the Elf saw the heavenly sight of the top of Jaina's head buried between her thighs.

Jaina didn't know what had come over her. This was the enemy, a faction leader of the Horde she hated. But it was also a woman, a beautiful Elf, who had been through so much, just like her. All this person wanted was some form of release, and Jaina could help, as she had helped so many before and still wanted to. Her young, idealistic, adventurous youth was suddenly coming back to her. As she flicked her tongue into the Banshee Queen again, the taste of Sylvanas grew more and more delicious, and Jaina began to lose herself in the experience.

Sylvanas felt another lashing of tongue, up and down, making her shudder again. She removed her hands from the sides of Jaina's head, replacing one on the back, applying gentle pressure forward. Her freed hand began to toy with her own breasts.

Jaina was not experienced with her technique, but Sylvanas was not one to argue. She had known none of her servants could do this for her. The Dark Lady reflected on her fortune at the sorceress' capture, as her cunt was stimulated further and further, a frequent moan escaping her lips to echo around the chamber.

As inexperienced as she was, Jaina flicked early at the clit, sending a wave of pleasure through Sylvanas. Jaina stopped at the reaction. Sylvanas moaned at the removal of her tongue. "No..."

Jaina raised her burning blue eyes to meet the red ones, then cast them down again to her task. She began to try different strokes, different patterns of licks, depths of tongue. Careful to avoid the sensitive clit again, Jaina continued her new experience at cunnilingus. Sylvanas urged her on with her hand on the back of her head, encouragingly, moaning "yes, right there...ohhhh...yes".

Jaina's hands were still shackled, denying use of fingers, but her eager young tongue was more than enough for the deprived Sylvanas. Jaina continued her efforts as she felt Sylvanas's grip on her head become sweaty and lose. The Dark Lady's body was covered in a beautiful sheen of sweat, roiling pleasure spreading outward from her most sensitive area. Sylvanas' moans got louder and louder, with fewer and fewer breaks between.

"Oh Jaina..." Sylvanas panted moments later. "I think...ohhh...right there...ohhh...I'm about to..."

Jaina looked upwards to meet the red eyes, and began to lick deeply, torturously up the length of Sylvanas' pussy, capping every stroke with a flick of the clit. Sylvanas looked down at the whitish blonde head and those blue eyes, the hot, moist, pink tongue working feverishly inside her, and then she came with a wordless, ecstatic shriek of pleasure.

Sylvanas did not know it, but her hand tightened on the back of Jaina's head, forcing her forward into the Dark Lady's orgasming twat. Jaina at first recoiled at the sensation but continued as best she could. A flood of Sylvanas' juices coated her tongue as she kept her eye contact with those red eyes. The Banshee Queen's body convulsed continuously, sharply, as Jaina's tongue stimulated her pussy and clit all the way through orgasm, Sylvanas' thigh muscles tensing and clenching, her cunt tightening around that foreign tongue.

Sylvanas collapsed backwards against her throne, panting heavily, still feeling aftershocks of her intense orgasm. She released Jaina's head and closed her eyes to regain her strength. Jaina knew she could try to run, but some part of her knew it would be folly...or wanted to think so.

Eventually, the Dark Lady's red eyes opened again to contemplate the kneeling Jaina Proudmoore, mouth aglaze with cunt juices. Sylvanas opened her mouth, to say two words she had not said so meaningfully in a long time.

"Thank you."

Jaina didn't know what to say. She had had her first lesbian experience, and made another woman cum. She could only nod hesitantly.

Sylvanas stood. Her body still looked magnificent in its sheen of sweat, bereft of clothing bar the knee-high leather legs that had straddled Jaina's head. "A deal is a deal. I owe you a boon, Jaina. You asked for your freedom. You may have it."

Such honor Jaina had not expected from Sylvanas. She looked uncertainly at the Undead Elf. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Sylvanas began to move towards her discarded clothing.

Jaina contemplated, watching Sylvanas move, considering whether it was some sort of trap, whether Sylvanas was truly done with her...and whether she truly wanted to be done. She felt a connection that was so wrong and yet so right with this Dark Lady of the Forsaken.

"Sylvanas," she said softly, after she had decided.

The Banshee Queen stopped. "Yes?"

"Unchain me."

Sylvanas did not hesitate. Still nude, she produced the lock key from her discarded clothing, and closed the distance swiftly with lithe Elvish grace. A quick pair of key turns and Jaina was free, rubbing her wrists and her neck. Wordlessly, Sylvanas began to turn to dress herself.

An arm pulled her back. Questioningly, the red eyes met the blue ones...and saw they were no longer wildly defiant, but sparkling with lust and mischief.

The female Archmage stroked Sylvanas' cheek softly, gently. "Sylvanas...I don't know what to..."

Sylvanas laid a finger on her lips. "Let me show you." Gently but unyieldingly the Dark Lady pushed the Archmage back onto her own Dark Throne. As Jaina descended Sylvanas settled on top of the other woman, the Dark Ranger's lips meeting the sorceress' passionately. Their heights were similar and the angle was perfect enough that Sylvanas' exposed breasts pressed into Jaina Proudmoore's own, their tongues dueling above.

The Dark Ranger dug her hands into Jaina's robe, opening button after button deftly, then she leaned back from the kiss, leaving Jaina's mouth open. She opened the robe gently, revealing a pair of wonderfully perfect breasts, the nipples hardening before her eyes. Jaina blushed shyly, but Sylvanas was well past such inhibitions by now. She bent her head down to take one of the sorceress' nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub, sucking at it. Jaina moaned, then again when Sylvanas repeated the treatment to the other.

Slowly, Sylvanas descended from the breast with a trail of kisses slowly, torturously. Jaina shivered with anticipation, watching the Dark Lady descend down her body to the panties below. Sylvanas studied them a moment and tugged them downwards, revealing a mound of curly blonde hair above a small but lovely pussy.

Sylvanas was much less inhibited than her newfound lover. One arm gripped the inside of each of Jaina's thighs, pushing them apart. The cunt of Jaina Proudmoore opened wider for the Dark Lady, who contemplated the beautiful sight with her red eyes for a long moment, then turned her head upwards to look into Jaina's face.

"It's time for your reward." Then Sylvanas lowered her eyes and pushed her head forward. Jaina felt Sylvanas' tongue push against her nether folds and let out a squeal of pleasure. Looking down, Jaina saw the Elf-woman's ears portruding upwards and wiggling, the blonde locks rustling as her head moved back and forth at Jaina's pussy.

Sylvanas pushed her face forward to better penetrate with her tongue, getting a good feel for the extent of Jaina's arousal. A growing amount of sweet liquid coated tongue and face, as the Elf-woman returned the favor from earlier to her human lover.

Jaina threw her own head back, then stared back downwards again. She was so inexperienced that she had to had constantly be looking at what could be causing such pleasure for her, at this beautiful and powerful Banshee Queen who was nestled between her thighs, licking lustfully at her pussy. The Archmage's blue eyes travelled along the pale blue form of Sylvanas' back, down the spine to the shapely ass raised temptingly into the air.

Soft sounds emerged from below as Sylvanas began to increase the tempo, the more pronounced sounds of her efforts only inflaming Jaina more. The Dark Lady's hands holding Jaina's legs open released, freeing them to stroke at the sorceress' pussy, stimulating Jaina with finger rubs, sucking, and livacious licks at her outer folds.

"Oh...Sylvanas..." Jaina moaned. Her voice was weak, her eyes unfocused. Her legs began to close around the blonde elf head between her thighs, pushing the Banshee Queen's head inward. "Sylvanas...I am...oh...my god...SYLVANAS". Jaina screamed the name, then followed it with a wordless one of pleasure, her body convulsing wildly.

The lack of warning did not bother Sylvanas in the slightest. As Jaina's legs tightened on her head in a vice-like grip, Sylvanas opened her mouth wide on the spasming twat and sucked furiously. Her tongue flicked constantly at the folds, sucking every bit of Jaina's cunt juices that emerged. Jaina rocked above her, her stomach and breasts heaving, her body sweaty and flushed. Her hands tugged at each of her own nipples, her breath ragged.

As the sensation in her body dwindled, Jaina could still feel Sylvanas dutifully at work between her thighs. She unhooked her legs from around Sylvanas' head, then gently pushed the Banshee Queen's head away from her pussy. Sylvanas looked upwards at her, tongue flicking at the juices around her mouth, the sight a beautifully erotic one.

Jaina was still lying on the Dark Throne, her clothing askew, her legs open, her pussy glistening as the Dark Lady of the Forsaken rose before her. Words failed them both for once. Sylvanas laid forward on Jaina's body once again to kiss her, giving the Archmage a faint taste of her own juices. Then she put her arms around the female Archmage.

"I'm sorry I didn't last longer," Jaina said softly. "It has been a long time for me too. I can't trust anyone anymore...I can't let anyone in..."

"I know the feeling." Sylvanas stroked at Jaina's blonde lock of hair. "You are so beautiful, Jaina..."

Jaina felt Sylvanas' returning arousal as their nude forms settled on each other, pale blue and pale peach bodies entwined together on the Dark Throne. Clearly, eating out Jaina had been a turn-on for the deprived Banshee Queen. Moisture coated the inside of her legs, her nipples digging like diamonds into Jaina's soft skin. The Archmage turned her head to look at Sylvanas. "I can feel that you aren't done yet. But I think we've done enough...licking for one day."

Sylvanas considered that. "There is something I've always wanted to try."

"What is that?"

"Lie down on the floor and let me show you."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina and then rose. The sorceress rose with her, then lay on her back on the mercifully cold floor that helped cool her still sweating form. Sylvanas looked down at the blonde Archmage, then lay quietly on the ground opposite her. "Open your legs Jaina."

Jaina complied, and Sylvanas hooked her own legs between the female Archmage's, then slid forward along the length of leg. Their legs scissored together, Sylvanas continued forward, her moist cunt moving ever closer.

Then finally Sylvanas' pussy met Jaina's own with a soft sound. Jaina could feel Sylvanas' wetness and that knowledge and feeling began to arouse her for a second time.

At first, the contact was nothing compared to the previous sensation of hot tongue and deft finger. But Sylvanas began to move her body back and forth, her pussy rubbing furiously against Jaina's, and a rhythm and delightful friction developed. As the Banshee Queen's cunt mashed against her own, Jaina felt pleasure roiling outwards to every corner of her body. Putting both hands behind her to brace herself, Jaina pushed back against Sylvanas' thrusts, their pussies meeting over and over.

Sylvanas beheld the lovely form of Jaina's naked body as it pushed against her. The Archmage's stomach muscles tensed, her breasts jiggling with each shuddering contact, her nipples erect, face flushed and framed by askew white and blonde locks. Jaina's beautiful blue eyes did not waver from Sylvanas' as she peripherally saw the Banshee Queen's own lush curves, wonderfully fit stomach muscles, breasts shuddering with each impact, nipples as erect as her own.

Both women drank in these glories of each other's form as they continued, but Sylvanas knew she would be the first to come. As both women moaned in pleasure against each other, Sylvanas increased her pace, feeling her soaking pussy meeting that of the lovely Jaina Proudmoore. With that enamouring thought, looking down at their linked bodies, Sylvanas pushed against Jaina one more time and screamed with release. Her body shook against Jaina's, and the sorceress could feel the rush of the Banshee Queen's cunt juices rush into her own pussy where they were joined. That sensation threw Jaina too over the edge, sending her own pussy spasming its juices right back into Sylvanas Windrunner. This sensation was amazing for each of them, prolonging their orgasms and sending them both into joint screams of pleasure. As the sensation dwindled and they felt their liquid dew mixing even further inside each other, Sylvanas drew forward to pull Jaina's face into a long kiss.

They returned to the Dark Throne, clothes forgotten and unwanted. Sylvanas stroked up and down Jaina's lithe female form as they lay together there, then put both hands roundly, securely, around the sorceress. "Well, my dear, that was quite something."

Jaina looked lovingly at her former captor and newfound lover. "I feel the same. But it seems we should be moving on."

Sylvanas' eyes flickered sadly at that, but she was too proud to admit she needed the company. "Be free, Jaina. I made you a promise."

"You did." Jaina put her arms on Sylvanas' around her. "But I don't want to leave yet."

"Just let me stay a little while longer."


End file.
